


Bad Day

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's having a bad day but can Cas help fix it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

Cas slumped into the chair, he looked tired. Dean wandered in from the kitchen, phone to his ear. He smiled at Cas who was yawning, Cas returned the smile. Dean offered Cas a coffee, which Cas gratefully drank. Dean ended the call soon after, he threw his phone on the sofa and sighed. Cas itched his neck and went over to Dean. "What's up?" Cas knelt behind the chair dean had sat on, so his face was on Deans shoulder. Dean sighed, "my brother" Cas cut him off, "is he the homophobic one?" Dean nodded, "yeah him, he's coming down this weekend. And I don't think he'd be best pleased about me and you" Cas sighed, sounding quite annoyed, "so we have 2 options, we either just act like you live here, like it was when we first moved in together, or we can tell him the truth, but if we did, we would have to show him i cant face telling him." Cas moved so he was facing dean, Dean put his arm on Cas' shoulder "personally I think you should just like lay on the couch with me and then when he knocks, just shout come in, and let him work it out from that, what about you?" Dean patted Cas' shoulder, hugged him and smiled, "Cas I think we should like have you come in from somewhere after and I kiss you when you come in, I would text you and so on, or a bit of both." Dean thought about it for most of that day, Cas got a bit bored. "Oi, he's not gonna be here til Saturday and its Monday, cheer up or I will have to," Dean looked up from the windowsill where the dust was settling, "I think you might have too, I'm not sure how I'm gonna be able to last without you for all weekend" Cas' phone started ringing, "oh fuck it, it's only work, and they can wait, I haven't got time for them, my time is with you at the minute," Cas said as he turned his phone off and led dean to the bedroom.


End file.
